The Last Will of a Mutant Turtle
by crystalbluefox
Summary: Donatello sees himself as a mistake, as he each time fails to be a perfect Brother. Slowly Donatello pulls himself further away from his Brothers as the last drop makes the cup spill and takes a large risk, as he works hard to give them all a second chance... though all too late he realize what precious time he has tossed away. How could he be so wrong? Warnings!
1. Life is not Fair

**AN:** _**Warnings!** SAINW. N16 Un-beta'ed._

_Please enjoy reading._

* * *

The Last Will of a Mutant Turtle

A TMNT fanfiction

by Crystalbluefox

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 1

Life is not Fair

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The day when Michelangelo lost his arm in a battle, Donatello did all what he could to build him a well functional robotic arm, after treating to his high fever. Mike smiled again as he presented them his new arm, but it was only months later after putting on the finishing touches here and there, that Donatello seriously was satisfied with his work. Their youngest brother then bragged about how cool he looked like now, being part a robot. But the screams from when he lost his real arm, when it had been ripped off, torn apart, would forever haunt Donatello's memories; since he was right behind him as he saw it happen, since he would always feel obliged for what had happened to his little brother.

The day when Leonardo lost his sight at something silly as a normal eye illness, Donatello did everything he could to create a programmed special high tech sunglass, with optic sight, so his oldest brother could see again, creating pictures in his mind of the world the glasses were _seeing._ Leo was stunned, said that he never had seen anything more beautiful, even though that their lair long time ago had been shifted out by an old stinking disgusting train station, since the old one had suffered under an explosion, many, too many years ago. Good thing that Master Splinter never lived to see what had happened, to their lair, to their home, to their family… to _them_.

That too was a very, very long time ago.

Leo told him to rest, to take a break, but Donatello never listened, because he felt too obliged to update their programs, improve their high-tech so it would be better, so Mike could brag more, so Leo could see more than a 1960-tv transmitter's black-white style of the world. And he managed that, because _he_ was at fault of that toxic there so many years ago had exploded in his brother's face, and had done nothing to nurse it professionally and let it eat up his brother's sight slowly, but surely.

Leo was a nice liar when saying it just was a normal illness… but a bad liar.

The day when Raphael fell in battle, speared with no other but one of Leo's precious old swords, humiliated by his weakness until he died, cut open, bleeding badly, Donatello wanted to do anything to bring his older brother back to life. Because he felt obliged to do so, since he was the one who stood right behind him as he heard that horrible sound of steel cutting through plastron, skin, flesh, bones and arteries for then to hit the inside of a shell. As he heard, and forever would hear, that gurgling sound from his brother's throat as blood piled up in his throat.

Leonardo killed his murder in a rage of madness.

Michelangelo made a short process with the rest of him.

He, Donatello, did nothing but sit there with his brother in his arms, stunned, shocked and just held onto him as his life ebbed out of the older turtle. Barely heard, yet even such a long time after, sounded so clear in his memory, as Raphael told him that it was okay. That his time had come.

And Donatello had cried as Raphael's hand had fallen from his chin to comfort _him_, though it should have been the other way around, as Raphael's eyes had closed and he had let out his final breath.

It was a nightmare.

Everything was a nightmare.

He wanted his brother back, but no technology that he knew of, would ever bring back the brother he loved so much, and then, it was only then that Donatello started to fear Death to take his two other brothers away from him as well.

He could create an arm.

He could give a blind turtle his sight back.

But never –Donatello thought grudgingly- would he ever be able to bring back a dead brother.

He was too weak for that.

He was too _stupid _for that.

Leo told him to stop, to go to bed and get some rest. He told him to stop working through late nights until early mornings and even further than that, living on nothing but cold caffeine and the smell of his chemicals.

They had buried Raph many months ago, as they had buried their father. But none of his two brothers knew that this time he had went back to burry their brother back up again, putting his too pale body in a long cylinder-like coffin made out of glass and filled with a pink-like fluid, that he had stolen from a secret military base many years ago and evolved into something much better himself. This liquid helped Raph's body so it never would rotten, and stay as if it always had been; young, fresh, as if he was just sleeping an endless sleep. The coffin he made sure was well hidden in a hole in the wall that he himself had made, hidden behind a curtain of posters and maps written over with calculations that even would make the smartest professors' brain's burn out.

Mikey's laugher eventually had died down to a rareness that you even could count on one hand on six months. Having only three fingers to count on, it spoke volumes.

Leo never buzzed around with them anymore; eventually he even stopped bugging him, after two years with no success. Whenever his older brother passed his doorway, the old turtle only shook his head sadly, as he watched his younger brother working late at night at something he could not even recognise what was. Donatello had even discarded his purple bandana a long time ago, using it as nothing but a scarf around his throat.

Mike, Donatello once realised, he barely ever saw anymore, only when he late at nights pulled himself together to leave his experiments to get out of his little cave of chemistries and high-tech equipment to get something to fill his shrinking growling stomach. Their little brother often lay on the old worn-out couch; the only thing they had managed to burry out from the rubble of their old lair, the only comforting thing there reminded them of a worriless past. He was sound asleep, mumbling and chewing on things in his dreams, as he always had done since they had been small little turtle-kids.

Often he sat down at the edge of the couch, running his hand over the matured little brother, who still seemed so little and fragile, even now, even with a high-tech weapon as an arm. In addition, Donatello sensed, someone was watching him as well from the deepest of the shadows, hiding so well that he couldn't see who it was, only sensing their presence. Whenever he looked up, it was gone.

Probably Leo, he always told himself. Who else would hide around in the shadows, down here, among those three?

The day when Donatello fell sick he didn't even stop working, he kept more and more to himself, not wanting to show the others how weak he had become… again… eventually he had to eat some when, even though he didn't feel hungry. He even had to leave his work to do his business, even though he didn't feel like any want to even stand up from his chair. As he did though, he didn't get further but to his own door before he collapsed flat to the floor, landing hard. He couldn't get up again, even though that he wanted to, even though that he _needed_ to. So close. He was being so close with his experiments that he did not have time for _this._

Eventually Donatello were overwhelmed by fatigue, and before his brain shut down fully, craving back all those lost nights of sleep, he even felt the humiliating feeling of himself urinating.

Damn it.

He was still weak.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**To be continued**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* * *

**AN**_ Dark, indeed it is, but please do give this story a chance. Review & Review! They always makes me happy and makes me want to write even more! _

_Thank you for reading._

_~Crystalbluefox_


	2. See the Truth, do not Regret

**Authors Note:**

Auch! That pretty much hurt my ego and lust for writing, not getting one single review and knowing that no one liked this story either. I really hope that it will change. Dearest readers, please do me this favour and give this story a chance, and tell me what I'm doing wrong or what you doesn't like about it, even that is welcome! And if someone likes this story? Thank you! I love you!

Please, enjoy this story, there's about what I'm asking you for; a second chance.

* * *

The Last Will of a Mutant Turtle

A TMNT fanfiction

by Crystalbluefox

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 2

See the Truth, do not Regret

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Caught in one feverish dream after another, Donatello lay in many days in his bed, nursed by his two brothers. Realities and Dreams mixed so much up with each other, that it was hard to tell what was what.

Heat was what he remembered most of, an unbearable heat. Sometimes he even feared that he had ended up right in hell to burn up in all of his sinners, for all those lives that he had taken, stolen, forced to kill in the matter to stay alive.

It never occurred to him before now, that his brothers might as well have been better without him.

Because what could he have done? He was weak, he never could catch up with them and only participated by their company when either was asleep, or when they wanted to run out some adrenaline in fights against dangerous enemies.

It never occurred to him, before now, that maybe, just maybe, he should have been the one stepping in front of each of them and taking on every hit, every cut, every chemical attack or explosion and every killing thrusts. Then maybe, just maybe, none of the others would have been hurt, and at least one other turtle would still have been alive, one that they all loved very much.

Hamato Donatello, the so-called ninja of the bo, hiding behind high-tech works and chemistry experiments, thinking that he could bring back dead people back to life, was a _nothing_.

Always had been, always would be.

The fever had gotten worse, much worse, and he thought, even caught in endless nightmares, dreams and memories, that he would burn up alive, get choked in his own saliva or even die of a heart-attack.

Sometimes though, there were painless moments, moments where he felt nothing, moments where he felt free and _alive_, when he felt _happy_, like back then.

And 'back then' was suddenly now.

Raphael passed by him, running around playing with the others as they all were small toddlers. He watched him play, watched those memories carefully, treasured them and wanted this to keep on forever. _He _was happy, _they _were happy, _they _were _complete_, a _family_!

He watched his life passing by, slowly, not as fast as they usually said it would, sometimes he even paused, slow motioned it and spooled back, savouring each moment, never wanting any moments to end. Watched them again and again, enclosed in each precious memory, he was so much caught up in them that he didn't even realise that he was dying.

He could hear his two brothers call for him, scream his name in the distance, but somehow he didn't care, he wanted to let go, he wanted to have those times back, eventually he felt himself slip, to let go.

The screams grew louder, though more distant. He felt a constant pressure to his chest, but that feeling eventually faded away as well.

"You're a stupid fuck for hanging around in the past." A voice spoke, a very familiar voice that he never thought he ever would be able to hear again. He twirled around and was met by a very young version of his older brother in his mid-twenties.

Raphael.

The red clad ninja stood strong and brave with his arms crossed, not a single scar was left upon his young skin, beside the one he had got when he was a mere kid and the one that he was bestowed with from Oruku Saki. He watched the memory stilled into motionless with soft eyes, an expression he rarely shared.

"It was great times, I give ya that."

"Raph!" He finally choked out, wanting to turn around and hug him, hold him and just cry happily into his plastron, never wanting to let him go, yet his feet were frozen in place. His older brother moved his hand up, the memories started to run forward again, while he carefully watched each one of them. Then he slowed one particular memory down in a slower motion, in real-time if you could call it that, and chuckled. Donatello didn't realise how much he had missed that rare rumbling sound of a bemused red clad turtle.

"You remember this day? You thought that you had outsmarted me during training-session by using one of your bright ideas as a geek, almost succeed, I give you that." Donatello used the opportunity to turn his face to the vision of their lair, one of the last of them before they moved again. He remembered this day, it was also the last day where sensei… their father… was alive. As if reading his thoughts, Raphael sighed heavily and laid a hand on his shoulder –it felt so warm, so alive. "Ya know? Splinter was very proud of you, thought of you to reach high levels in your life. Secretly he constantly hoped for the day where mutants and other species would be welcome above ground."

"Why?" he choked out slowly, as he watched himself, a forty years younger or so, celebrate his victory over finally winning over his older brother with one of his new inventions inside of smoke bombs, only to discover that Raphael hadn't even been there where he had thought he would be… instead it had been Michelangelo who had been so unlucky to get in the line and now lay unconsciously on the ground. He swore that he almost could see his little brother's eyes twirl around in his head. Two seconds later he was tackled directly from the front and ended in a very uncomfortable position between a grinning Raph and the cold concrete. Trying to get out of his position, he gave up in the end when he couldn't get a limp free. Raphael had chuckled darkly, shaken his head at him.

"_You really think __**that **__could have taken me down? I give you credits for that you almost succeeded if Mikey hadn't been there." A mix between a groan and whimpering emitted from said turtle, who was slowly getting back to reality. A weak arm shot up in the air as a gesture followed by a drunken man's mumbling, before it fell hard to the ground again and Mike where once again sound asleep. _

"_Yeah yeah, that's nice, Raph, now just get off me already."_

"_Why? Feeling a bit __**pressed**__?"_

"_Ha ha," Donatello laughed drily, squirming under his hold "Very, urgh, __**funny**__. Now, get, off!" he didn't like the way his brother smirked down at him with a sinister smile._

"_Really Donnie, all you had to do to get free was this!" He never managed to ask what, before Raph dipped his head down and licked a long road up from his throat, across his chin and up to his ear. Donatello literally let out a high-pitched __**squeal**__ in that moment as the wet flesh ran over his own sweaty face. He hollowed him to stop the slowly torturing long lick, while squirming uncontrolled underneath him. Laugher erupted around in the lair; Leonardo almost feel down the stairs in a laugh attack as he tried to get hold of the railing to keep himself up – Donatello actually __**wished **__for him to fall down and hit his head or break a limp just to shut him up. Splinter on the other hand had very little problem with keeping his own laugher at bay. The old rat had laughed, amused at his son's display, and laughed louder as Raphael's tongue took a walk across his face once again._

"_Okay, stop it. Stop it! It's disgusting! I get it! Damn it I GET IT!"_

_Leonardo eventually finally fell down the stairs, his stomach cramping so much that he barely could breathe…unfortunately he didn't break anything along the fall. Raphael stood up and smirked down at his little brother, who did everything to dry his saliva off his face; Donatello hid inside of his lab the rest of that day, ashamed to show himself for his brother's and sensei. _

"_This is a day to remember." Their sensei said, drying a tear away from his eye, while still trying to control his outburst, Leonardo was still caught in a cramp while Mike still snored his time away "A wonderful day as one of the last." He said silently._

Donatello gasped, as had he just awoken from a dream, as had it all just happened right now and then. "He knew," he said weakly, feeling the tears pressing on. Splinter had known already then and yet all he had done was hiding himself in the lab like a pouting stupid child. "I… I should have been more out that day, I should, I mean I…"

"Nah, it was fun listening to you trashing your stuff around in there," Raphael said, shrugging his shoulders.

"But sensei… father-"

"Wanted it to end just like this; like any other crazy normal day." Raphael looked down at his younger brother, who slowly turned younger in his hold, unknowingly to the turtle himself. There wasn't much time left. "Just like I wanted it." Donnie looked up, his eyes deep and filled with sorrow, with regret, he had to make him understand. Donatello watched as Raph raised his hand again to let the time pass by in high speed, glancing up now and then at the time where their family slowly split up, but still held together, as Casey and April died, as their children grew up, grew old and their children's children became adults, still visiting them every now and then after they realised that they, the turtles, still lived underneath the changing city. He had helped the beginning of the O'Neil company, got a well known name among the employers, but was never really known among the public outside his lab there. Donatello watched it, but looked away. Most of his memories were about him sitting in his lab at the O'Neil Company and at his own lab at home, until April and Casey lived no more, he then kept into his own lab underground…not many of his memories was about him being together with his brothers, beside when they were out patrolling the streets of New York.

He was regretting it all; the blame gave him wrinkles in his temple and made him look older than he actually was.

"I should have been more out together with you guys, I… I just kept digging myself deeper into my own work." He looked up; Raphael suddenly looked older than before, like he looked like at _that _day, scars littered his still strong body. It wasn't like that he looked old like _that_, more like more mature than the rest of them, like Leo and Mike –no, they _all_ looked more mature the older they got.

"You _saved _us numerous times because you did that," the elder turtle said, eyes glued at the time passing by "You saved Mikey, gave him a new arm, you saved Leo, gave him the sight." He looked down at his brother, stopping the memories at a certain day… on _that _day. "You saved me again and again, pushing the death away every time, and you saved me from being humiliated at the brink of my life." He clenched his hand and in a spark of light, they were _there_. Donatello looked horrified around himself. Time had stopped. The fight around them was a mess, an Armageddon between two clans and _they_, he and his brothers, were caught right in the middle of it all. It was their final battle to end it all. Donatello had literally been ready to die that day… but not for one of his _brothers _to do so. He stared at a drop of blood frozen in midair, touched it and felt its texture between his fingers– it all looked so surreal.

He looked around, felt the beating of his heart increasing as his feet dragged him around in this 4D universe of his past. Among all this mess he knew they, him and his brothers, were somewhere.

And he was right.

He stopped abruptly as he found them, as he found himself, right in the middle of swinging his bo at someone's face, blood sprayed out of the culprits face – it would almost have looked comically if he hadn't known the outcome of this fight. Many of the Foot was still up, a new Foot-clan there wanted to relive the old times beneath the Shredder's rule, there had even been a new Shredder to take the lead, but he hadn't been as strong as the one from the past, or the turtles had just gotten very stronger since then.

They had been about to win this fight, him and his brothers. He found Leo striking an enemy with his swords, Michelangelo jumping in midair swinging his new modern nunchakus, in midsentence to scream out his victory sound.

And then he found _him._

He stood for long and watched the frozen image of his brother as he fought five or six men at the same time. Three or four times as many had fallen for his deadly sais. He looked happy, now he thought about it, and strong, confident and, what? At peace?

"I was ready to die that day."

It jolted through his body as his brother spoke to him from beside him. Donatello led out a shivering breath of air, but didn't look up, only looked at the version of his brother while he still was alive, while they still was a team, a family, a _complete _family.

"I thought to myself right then; _"Shell, if I gonna die, then I wanna die on a fucking cool day like today with glory in my hands!"_ I had already decided that a battle like this, with the outcome it was leaning too, it would be fucking awesome to die like a hero, like a legend. The others knew it, they knew me and were ready to let go of me whenever the time was. They knew that every battle could have been our last time together, but they especially knew that today, this day, would be _the big bang_." Raphael turned to look at him, but Donatello didn't dare to look up, didn't dare to show him the tears there was building up in his eyes and wetting his chins, he was too embarrassed. "I thought that you would understand too," he said calmly, ripping a hiccup from his little brother's throat with those words. Damn, why couldn't he control his emotions any longer? He shivered and barely could see anything before him as he looked to the spot where Raphael were surrounded by their enemies, taking them easily down, and to where he had been at that day: they had been mere meters from each other.

He snivelled, taking a hand up to stop his own outburst, muting his own cries. So close, so close and yet he had failed to safe him.

Raphael opened his fist, unfolding the time, let it run, let the war blast around them in roars of metal meeting metal, steel cutting flesh, death cries, war cries, the sound of broken bones, the sound of victory and death. Donatello ducked without thinking as a blade rushed past him and then realised that he was right in the middle of it all again, right in that exact spot like he had been those years back. Swinging his bo per automatic, it was like someone else was steering his body, though he knew that he himself was steering it, back then, and now he was nothing but an audience in his own body.

Ninjas flew above his head, he took his own handful down and stopped for a moment to get an overview of where they all where. There were very few of the Foot left and those newbie's who thought that they could take control of the reawakened clan; an old-time fight in the middle of a high-tech world; how more surrealistic and out of place could it be?

In the middle of a mountain of fallen enemies he found Raphael stand, slightly out of breath, blood coloured his body - it wasn't even to say what blood belonged to who. Their eyes connected and the red clad ninja smiled wholeheartedly at him, victory where shining in his dark green eyes, together with something else Donatello really couldn't put a finger on what it was.

Peace, perhaps, but it could also just be his imagination fooling around with him.

They were winning. Raphael raised his bloodied hand in triumph; Donatello did the same with just as big a smile as his brother's. They turned around to take down the little handful there was left.

And then… _it _happened.

Leo had at some time lost his one katana, and one of those newbie's had seen it and taken it to face Raphael with it. Donatello felt something bump against his shell, looking behind he met Raphael's dark green eyes there smirked right back at him, then they parted and attacked each of their foe.

Donatello realised, that he never should have done that, but his body, his past was fixed on another road than at the one there should have brought him to Raphael's side. He was getting tired. He jumped, twisted in mid-air and kicked the Foot-ninja in the head, swinging his bo he took down two others while reserving the whistle of a katana along his shoulder, pulling a thin clean line.

Suddenly, the night's air was filled with the sounds that he would never forget, and it was painful to hear it all over again. Steel hammered right into the plastron, cut through skin, flesh, bones and arteries for then to hit the inside of a shell. He swirled around to see Raphael gurgle up blood, taking a hold of the blade in his hands and swung a sai out at the other's face, leaving a deep cut. In return the other sliced the katana upwards, cutting him up even more. Raphael groaned in pain, Donatello screeched his name, not even aware of that another ninja was laying close in on him from behind.

"RAPHAEL NO!"

It was the sound of his horrified scream that brought Leonardo and Michelangelo to look to their place and see what happened. It was Michelangelo who saved Donatello's shell from behind just in the last second without him noticing, not before now. He moved in a daze, ran up to his falling brother as the katana was pulled out and hammered right into his stomach again. He screamed, furious of what he was seeing, though, he didn't remember doing so nor that he had slid in between just in time to grab Raph from hitting his head on the ground and stopped the assault of the katana with his bo… he didn't remember doing this, maybe because all of his focus was on Raph, he didn't remember growling at the culprit to fuck off – a speech there normally was left for his brother to speak – and he didn't remember that he had pushed him away at first, before turning to his brother's bleeding form. Nor did he have any memories about that he himself had been close to loosing his own head while tempting to his brother's wound and that it was Leo who had saved him from becoming a head shorter.

Leonardo was out of control with furious as he attacked the other, again and again, and killed their brother's murder in a rage of madness.

Michelangelo made a short process with the rest of him.

Donatello clung to his brother, begged him to stay awake, to not do this against him, against them, that they needed him, that everything would be okay, that he just had to hang on a little more until they had got him back home where they would patch him up. He was babbling, he knew he was but couldn't help it. He was stunned at what had happened, shocked and just held onto him as the life ebbed out of the elder turtle.

Raphael hushed at him with a finger to his lips, grumbled about that he was talking too much as usual. Donatello gave him a quivering half-hearted smile, but even so, his smile could never be compared to his brother's confident smile.

"It's okay, Donnie. It's okay." He said as he reached up to lay a three fingered hand upon his brother's face, Donatello could feel the hand trembling. He didn't hear nor see as his two other brothers took down the last of the two gangs or scared those away who still had a clear and wise mind to get the hell away from there while they could "It's my time already… like Splinter…" he swallowed thickly, unaware of that his purple clad brother was trying to stop his bleeding by pressing his own bandana into the wound "my," he licked his dry lips "my time has come too, ya know? It'll be all right, bro. S'okay…S'okay…"

As the hand of his once ever so strong elder brother lost its strength and fell to the ground, as those else so confidence eyes lost their light and closed, Donatello couldn't control himself from then on, as the up whelming of all those feelings pressed out from his throat, he couldn't stop screaming in agony once he realised that his brother never would open his eyes ever again… that he would never be able to see the day of tomorrow.

He, nor his remaining brothers, would never be able to listen to the hot headed turtle ever again as he complained about Mike's overconfidence and stupidity, yet never minded taking the youngest turtle to the cinemas or playing a game or something. Argued with Leonardo about the smallest things and getting into fights over nothing, yet always been there to support his words – when they made sense in his own mind – and always been there when they needed him. Mocking Donatello about his geeky overloaded work, yet always tried to get him out to do something else, and literally smiling with glee whenever the _smart-head_ of the family had invented something new, created or fixed something up on his beloved bike.

Raphael died with a smile on his lips. If it hadn't been for all the blood or the gaping wound in his chest, one could almost believe that the turtle only was sleeping.

Donatello clutched his brother close to his plastron, held onto him like the very motion would bring him back, but he got nothing but a lolling head and a frozen confident smile there would forever be on his face. Little by little, Raphael faded away and soon Donatello was all alone in a world of nothing. His arms fell loosely to his legs where his brother once had been, while he tried to comprehend it all again. He hated it. He hated that time, that fight, that memory. He wanted to go back. He wanted to go back to back then where they where a _whole _family; He, Leo, Mike, Raph, Splinter, April, Casey… the past… the past was the best and he tried to reach it, to remember it again just to feel the warmth of it, but he couldn't. His mind was as empty and dark as the world surrounding him; there was nothing but darkness.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**To be continued**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	3. The Awakening

The Last Will of a Mutant Turtle

A TMNT fanfiction

by Crystalbluefox

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 3

The Awakening

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Emptiness.

There was nothing.

Existed nothing.

He kneeled there, arms wrapped around himself, as he still remembered the dead-weight of his brother in his arms, wished he was still there… wished he was still breathing.

Why hadn't he been there for him when he needed it? Why hadn't he really been there for anyone at all?

He clenched his eyes, trying to keep the sob from releasing from his throat.

"You've always been a stupid big fucker who took the worlds problems on your shoulders…" Raphael's voice rang in the emptiness, Donatello sat hunched on the floor, shoulders slack as his brother approached him. This time just the touch of his hand on his shoulder sent a jolt through his body and speared his heart. If just… if just it was real… if just _he _was real. "A big ugly stupid fucker, just like me."

"I want you back, brother." He said wearily. "Things' never been the same after you… was taken, from us." The three-fingered hand clutched his shoulder, when his brother spoke it was right next to his ear.

"And the others? What ya think they're feeling now when they loose you as well?" Donatello stilled his breath, but said nothing. "Since, _then_, you've been distancing yourself from them more and more. What ya think they've felt about it?"

"What you mean?" he asked carefully.

"Look, I've never been fancy with words and such, that's always been yours and Leo's department. But I can't let you fade away just like that." Donatello looked for the first time after _that _memory up at his brother's face, really looked at him. Raphael's brows, if he had any, would have furrowed as he thought hard about something. "Urgh, how's it working again?" he said to himself as he turned his left hand the one way and the other, clutching it and opening it. Donatello never made it to ask what he was talking about, before the darkness was engulfed in light and they were back at their lair.

What he saw felt so much more surreal than anything else he yet had seen.

He stood up, couldn't believe his own eyes.

He was lying there on the sofa, or rather his body did, quiet, too quiet. Mike was on his knees at his side, clutching his body, shaking him, begging him to wake up again, to not leave them alone, to not leave _him _alone. His cries and voice was twisted, like there was a wall between him and them. Leo looked like a wreck. For the first time ever he looked like he didn't know what to do other than to just stand there and stare. He was in shock.

"How'd you get the oll' leader ta see again?" Raph asked, as was nothing out of the ordinary. "Last time I saw him he still had those goggle-glasses on."

"I, I-uh operated some implantations into his brain, with the help of Doctor Cornelius, and made a transplantation there was very alike normal eyes, so the connection to the brain and the transplantation could connect and send electric codes to each other, so the brain could take in the visual – But it's not even important! I, I never thought that… that they-"

"Cared so much about ya? Thought so much about ya? Come on Donnie, we've been worrying our shell out about ya and ya isolation more lately. Ya've not even been out patrolling with the guys since then! Ya've been distancing yaself, working on…different kind of things. Whadd'ya think that they have been feeling being pushed away like that?"

"I didn't push them away!" Donatello protested, though never pulling his eyes from what they saw. Leo walked in a zombie-like-state up to the sofa, where Donatello's body laid way to quiet in Michelangelo's arms, before falling on his knees. Mike where howling, Leo's strength in his eyes where fading away with all hopes, Donatello could see that and he didn't like it. It was a look meant for no one to wear. "I mean… I didn't mean to," he said slowly, his heart beating faster for each second "I just… I just wanted to-"

"Ya can't bring back dead people, Donnie. Ya're no necromantic and it doesn't suit ya. Even if ya've managed to bring back life to ma body," Raph said, laying a hand on his slumped shoulder "it wouldn't be me and it just would hurt ya all even more."

They went silent after that, watching their two remaining brothers slowly breaking up - Donatello couldn't stand to watch it much longer. This wasn't what he wanted. This wasn't what he had meant to do. He just… wanted to do something good… but instead he had done something bad again, something unforgiveable, something there never could be repaired or changed. Without noticing it his feet had brought him up to the sofa, hand laying on its back he watched the pain in his brothers eyes enfold, growing, slowly eating them up. His body looked pale, wrecked, almost faded and old.

"This… is not what I wanted. I never thought… but I should have known."

"Leo will be the next."

Donatello swiped his head around. "What?"

"He's getting the same look in his eyes as ya got back then… he's the one going next."

"No. No! NO! This can't be! This can't happen!" He roared desperately, not wanting to believe it all. "I don't want it to happen!" he choked out, as he stood listening to his youngest brother Mike constantly repeating how much it all was _his_ fault, while Leo took the burden of the words ten times fold. "I don't want to leave them! I don't want them to break!"

"Then don't, my son."

Donatello swirled around in disbelieve. Behind Raph he saw a very familiar furred face, with the familiar warm smile and kind eyes. So many years it had been he last had been gifted the sight that face.

"Fa…father?"

"Yes, my son, it is me."

"Father!" he stumbled towards the old rat, who stood there, almost engulfed in some kind of light, leaning on his walking stick that he always had held so dear. Donatello fell on his knees before him and slung his arms around his father, his sensei, and cried into his shoulder. The old paw lay upon his head, immediately he felt the comfort and calm wash through him. He sighed heavily, knowing fully well what was going to happen next.

First Raph.

Now Splinter, their sensei, their father.

…it was time.

"It is yet not your time, my son," the old rat said calmly as could he read his mind. "Many years, even centuries has gone since we last have seen each other. Your brother Raphael has bestowed me with his presence, for then to disappear on me, for he was alarmed for something horrible to happen, as I had felt myself as well." Master Splinter looked up at his older son, who stepped up to them. Donatello didn't look, but he knew that Raph had a sincerer smile on his lips.

"Father." He choked out, not able to keep back his tears. "I. _I_ should have been the one who had fallen, who had stood before my brothers as they were… I…" he swallowed thickly, the sadness slowly choking him. Splinter's paw ran calmly over his head. "I was the one who should have been dead." He croaked, almost immutably.

"Donnie," Raph said, laying a hand on his shoulder, crouching to be level with him, though Donatello did not face him "If ya had died first or been hurt anything like the others had," he clutched his shoulder, emphasising his own words there would come next "Then we'd all been good for."

"You are the main tree, which roots there keeps the ground together underneath a blooming garden." Master Splinter explained "If the tree falls or fades, the ground underneath it will crumble and destroy the garden it holds together. All the other plants around it will fade away as well and disappear. No one would ever know what had been on that wasteland."

Donatello looked confused up at their father, who in return smiled knowingly back down at him, then he looked down on the pavement underneath them.

"I don't understand." He said shaking his head slowly "I never was there enough for all of you –not lately I hasn't." Raphael clapped his shoulder.

"Well, perhaps better luck in the next life then," He said cheerfully. As Donatello looked up at his brother, he knew what he was thinking, and perhaps referring to as well. Looking up at his father, the same knowledge reflected in his brown eyes.

"You mean…?" he asked almost hopefully.

"Well, it's no necromantic to give life to a new life, only to give life to a dead life, right Master Splinter?"

"No, indeed it is not."

"So it's okay?" he sounded almost hopefully. "But I'm not even sure that it'll work!"

"Hey! _You're _the brainiac here! Your geeky head is more complex than any other known geeks!"

"But do not forget my son; live while you can, enjoy every second of it. Life is short, but you and your brothers are bestowed with a turtle's age there stretch twice as long as a normal human. But even so, time suddenly can be gone and you will only be left in regret if you have not lived it to live. Stand up, my son," Splinter said, raising his hands and Donatello stood, like his father's words where the muscles working in his body. Raphael stood beside their father now, smiling that cheesy smile of his there always had made Donatello feel uneasy, like the red clad ninja was up for something. "Raise your head," he did "smile" that was a bit hard, but he pulled a weak little one. Raphael stepped forward, pulled his hands back –

"And _**LIVE**_-!"

The hands shot forward.

Donatello woke up with a gasp to the feeling of a rib breaking and a jolt of electricity shooting through his heart. He was wide-awake and gasping for air, as had he just risen from the waters just in time before his air supply would slip up. He looked franticly around himself, trying to steady his own breathing.

The lair.

He was back in their lair, laying on something rough but soft.

Their old sofa.

Looking to his left he met Leo's wide surprised eyes, in his hands he held two metallic forms there was reloading with electricity. The vision only lasted for a couple of seconds before it was filled with green and orange and he almost turned deaf as an over exasperated joyous scream rung into his right ear.

"DONNIE! YOU'RE ALIVE! YOU'RE ALIVE! IT WORKED!" Michelangelo beamed, laughing wholeheartedly as he pulled him up and in closer into a crushing hug.

"I – whu – huh?" Donatello asked wisely, looking confused at his other brother, who still looked like he was caught in the middle of a coma, not believing his own eyes.

Mike's ranting blurred out into a long sound of noises, as Donatello tried to comprehend what just had happened: one moment he stood and was talking with Raph and Master Splinter, the next he was welcomed by an immense pain and a handful of a giggly turtle. He still felt immensely warm, a tan dizzy and disoriented. Even though that breathing had become harder, it was a relieve to feel his lungs functioning again.

"…and I was so scared, but then Leo remembered that we had that heart-starter-thingy that you once rebuild from that old junkyard and still had in your lab so Leo got it and it didn't work at first so he tried again and again and againandfinallyitworked and then_**bow!**_youwokeupand-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, Mikey. Take a breath." Donatello croaked, surprised at how dry his throat felt and how raspy his voice sounded, "I don't even understand the _half _of what you're saying."

Michelangelo giggled and said cheesely "You sound almost like Raph, there." Mike almost swallowed his tongue as Leo hissed, like he just had burned his fingers. His face, Donatello thought grudgingly, must have changed immensely for his brother's to react like that, even Mike paled. "I-uh, sorry Donnie, I didn't mean to -" Donatello did one thing that he never thought that he ever would do again, and it caught the younger turtle off guard as he slung his arms around his shell and pulled his brother into a tight hug.

He should be happy for what he had…left.

He should treasure what he still allowed to have.

And he would do anything in his power to make sure not to waste away his or their time again.

They where brothers – no - they _are _brothers, and just like brothers, they should stick together and support each other throughout the rest of their life.

Michelangelo stilled in his grasp, breath held on hold as Donatello tightened the grip – he could feel a tear trickle down his heated chin, he was panting as he spoke, but each word were filled with comfort, passion and resolution "It's okay, Mikey. It's in the past. I'm sorry for being absent for all this time," he clenched harder, his knuckles pressing painfully against the hard shell "I promise to change that." Mikey blinked, Donatello could feel his one eyelid move against his chin, before the youth – as the turtle always would be to them – slammed his arms around him as well, hugging him like there were no tomorrow as he laughed happily, his robotic arm didn't make the hug any less painful.

"You're back!" he exclaimed "Our Donnie's back!"

Leo sat just there, watched, not understanding what was enfolding before his eyes. One moment their brother was dead, the other he suddenly gasped to life. They had tried out CPR at first, but with no luck, nothing happened other that he in his rage to bring his brother back to life happened to break his one rib – he could still remember the feeling under his fingers. He had stopped then, scared, unsure how to react any further other than to back away and stare in disbelieve at the still form, even though that Mike had roared, _begged _him to continue, Mike had instead taken over to try bring their brother back… though with no use.

Even he had to realise that it was futile.

The realisation was painful into Leonardo's ears.

Then he had remembered that thing his brother once had worked on.

And then…

Then he woke up at the forth try.

Leonardo still couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe those brown eyes, now looking directly at him, all of a sudden was full with live again… like it once had been… before _that day_ those years back.

It was like seeing a ghost from the ancient time return back to life.

Even that growing smile and that hand beckoning him to come as well, it all felt so alien, yet so nostalgic.

And Leo broke then, as the tears welled up in his eyes for then to release. As they fell he dropped those metallic things and leapt to his brother's side, hugging him, crying like a dam had burst, but he didn't care. He didn't mind. Because their brother was back. Not the new Donnie who hid away from them in his lab, but _the _"old" Donnie as they all had grown fond of, loved, fought with and laughed with.

Hamato Donatello was back… and alive!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**To be continued**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Authors Note: **Thank you so much for your Reviews, dearest readers! You have no idea of how happy it made me when I got those reviews... and I can never get tired of getting more of them. Please Review & Review if you liked the story or for any other comment at all.

Wish you all a wonderful week!

~Crystalbluefox


	4. A Genetic second Chance

The Last Will of a Mutant Turtle

A TMNT fanfiction

by Crystalbluefox

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Chapter 4

A Genetic second Chance

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Slowly getting over his fever and the illness there was coursed by stress, too little sleep and way too little food, one day Donatello chose to tell his two brothers about it all. Why he had done what he had done, what he _had _done. His ideas, his out of earth idea that he was sure about would cause the two others a heart attack or an explosion with furry, but they said nothing, stated nothing, argued about nothing, just nodded, added in some very few questions for him to explain something deeper or more precise, but else was quiet, their faces expressionless.

Donatello then told them about what he had experienced in his dream.

He had decided that he wanted to share everything with them… like they used to in the old times.

As he finished he found himself quite out of breathe. He took a mouthful of the water standing before him at the coffee table, as he awaited their final judge, for them to say something, _anything_. But they were still, way too silent for Donatello's liking as they took it all in. it was a big mouthful, yes, but he had felt that if he should say something, it should be today and it should be _everything_.

The two brothers looked at one another, exchanging looks before their eyes fell on their nervous brother, who tapped his fingers uneasily against the glass.

Leonardo nodded as it all finally fell into place. "Can…" he started uneasy, glancing sidelong to Mike who looked just as uneasy, but nodded reassuringly back "can we see him?" Donatello swallowed, nodded and showed them into his lab, there looked close to something there had been hit by an atomic bomb under the World War III.

He felt uneasy bringing them into his sanctuary, his hiding place, into the chaotic mess of his life that only he alone could find a thing in or a meaning with.

"All right," he said, taking a deep breath as he walked up to the wall; the posters, grammars, tests and other mathematic conclusions littered the brick wall and functioned as a thin wall to hide whatever was behind it.

He heard his brothers gasp, swallow their breath, like it was only now that they realised how twisted Donatello's mind had been… or still was. He didn't look at them, he didn't dare to see _those look _in their eyes. Instead, he lifted his head high with proud and respect as he looked at the one behind the thick cylinder glass.

His brother.

_Their _brother.

Raphael.

He looked like he was sleeping, dreaming a good dream with that content smile on his face. He looked just like as he did at the day after the battle, the day when he was cleaned, washed, all wounds closed with skinglue and minor stings. He looked like he did the day before he was buried.

He looked peaceful. Strong and proud like a warrior.

Just like they all remembered their dear brother as to be.

Leonardo walked up to the cylinder that held one of his beloved brothers inside of it and placed a hand upon the cool glass.

"My brother." He said, with deep honour and love in his voice. "My dearest beloved brother."

"Raph…" Mike choked out, barely keeping his tears at bay, like Leo, but kept his head high with a smile on his face, there told their brother in the cylinder; "I miss you, you fool, but I'm proud of you, bro. We all love you."

Donatello could only nod to the silent words.

It was the first time that he could look at his brother's body without breaking down. Raph would be proud of him.

"And the other?" Leo asked, taking a last look longer at their _sleeping _brother before facing one of them still alive "The kid?"

"Oh, yeah, sure." Donatello said as he snapped out of his own deep thoughts. He couldn't help but smile, no matter how wicked it must have looked like. He felt proud, even happy. "He's right over here." He brought them to another part of his room, a part that they newer had known of ever had existed, maybe because Donatello had been digging it out himself, enlarging an else very small room. It reminded them of a laboratory just like Bishop's, back then when he _studied _in Aliens forms and experimented with their bodies.

There where four cylinders just like the one Raph were in, but yet again there was something different about them.

Donatello stepped up to one of them –the table opposite the containers where littered with stacked papers, notes and other things his brothers didn't understand. Miscalculations and experiments there once had gone horrible wrong. Experiments that almost had cost himself his own life once – he had hid longer in his own lab for his brothers not to see him and his deadly wounds – even once one of his experiments had threatened to blow up the whole place.

He shivered by the memories.

"Here he is." Donatello said, he cleared his voice to get rid of the raspy feeling in his throat. He turned on the lights above the cylinders, the room turned silent immediately.

Neither Leonardo nor Michelangelo could believe their own eyes at what met them.

"Wow," Mike was the first to break the silence with his outburst, as he stepped up to the cylinder, the glass a tan warmer than the one containing Raphael. The liquid inside was pink, bobbles circulated inside of it, as to filtering the liquid with the gas Donatello especially had created to it. The body inside of the cylinder looked like it was sleeping, a nerve pulled, making one of the three fingers twitch, enlightening that the body most certainly was alive.

Leonardo couldn't help but look amazed at the one inside of the cylinder, yet feeling all spooked out at the same time. He felt nostalgic looking at him. To think that Donatello had been working with something like _this_…

"He looks… just like _him_."

It was a kid. A turtle boy. A true copy of a very young Raphael; The skin, the build of his body, the size.

"How… old is he?" Leonardo asked, feeling conflicted by his own feelings about all of this. Science had always scared him, and somehow Donatello was scarring him as well…it was better when his younger brother just kept to the electronic parts. He glanced at the said brother, who was standing and checking up the panel right next to the glass window of the cylinder. He scribbled something down before answering – he had that determined look, a look that he had missed so much to see, even though it was freaking him out a little.

It was better than the blank expressionless face that they had been used to see for the last couple or so years.

"He's two years and almost four months old," he told them, checking something up again, pressing a button here, scribbling something down, adjusting something there. Scribbling down something more, before finally laying the pad aside and looking up at his two brothers.

He was close to shocked at their expressions. The two of them almost looked young again; shock, fear, respect, amusement, surprise, amazed… but no anger, no hatreds, no disgust. He had brazed himself for the ladder, but there was none of that shining in their eyes, their faces. Maybe there was a bit awareness in their body language, but that was about it. And he told them that. "You don't feel grossed out?"

"I feel a bit _freaked _out, but that's about it," Leonardo answered, eyeing his brother warily. Mike almost jumped with glee and excitement behind him.

"This is _so cool_! Can we play with him? Huh? Huh? Can we?" Let it down to their youngest brother to lighten up the mood.

"_No_, Mikey, you can _not_." Donatello said sharply, Michelangelo pouted, pressing his chin against the glass in utter protest.

"So," Leo began, interrupting Mike's childish behaviour, rubbing the back of his neck "What do you have in mind doing with him? I mean, if he's aging, wouldn't it be futile with your plans?"

"I've slowed the aging process close to zero. The moment the birthtub will be activated and opened, the moment he will start aging again, at normal speed."

"Like in _turtle-speed—_! Haha!" Donatello just blinked at his brother's clearly joke, though his explanation was correct, literally.

"You honestly not against what I'm doing?" he asked dumfounded, still not comprehending how well his two brothers were taking it. Leo thought hard, twisting and turning his answer in his head before he spoke.

"Both yes and no. It's a bit…_weird_, maybe even disturbing knowing that you have been experimenting with something like this for such a long time and without us knowing any of it…"

"But it's freaking cool!" Mike exclaimed, looking at him with his childish joyous smile and shining bright eyes – it had been so long since he had seen such an expression on his brother's face… he really _had _been close to ruin the rest of their family, Donatello thought grudgingly. "Getting a second chance in life like from start zero, or two? You're a freaking _genius,_ Doctor Albert Einstein alias Doctor Frankenstein~!"

"Mike's right… for the first time ever."

"Hey!"

"Really? I mean, really? You don't-"

Leo placed a hand on his brother's shell, clapping it.

"If sensei and Raph is in on it, as you told us," he looked back over his shoulder to be met by their youngest brother's beaming smile – he hadn't seen one of those ever since…_then_. He looked back at his other brother, unaware of how much Mike's smile had influenced his own "so are _we_!"

-x-x-x-x-TMNT-x-x-x-x-TMNT-x-x-x-x-

"So~, how does it work?" Mike was sitting backwards on a chair, tilting it slowly as he watched his brother studying something he had retracted from his blood…or something like that. Donatello sighed heavily, turning a gear on the microscope to get a sharper look at it, while fumbling around for a long thing syringe – it was great to have their brother back like that.

"Mikey, it would be too complicated telling that to you," he began, then stopped, thought and tried another explanation there were less complicated. "Okay, you know the story about the bee and flower, right?"

"Oh, come on, Donnie! I'm not five anymore!" the turtle whined, clearly unsatisfied by his way of speaking, Donatello couldn't help to pull a smile.

"Well, somewhat you _are _still five."

Mike threw his hands up in the air. "Yeah okay, I'm _seventy_-five. That's still a seventy years difference!"

'_And yet we all still look like some at the age of thirty or so._" Needless to say that Donatello still was amazed at the part of a turtle's normal age could expand till the age of almost two hundred – twice the age of a normal human being. No wonder that they still felt a bit childish sometime… or that was maybe just because they were who they were.

He put a finger up to his lips, making the impression of that he was thinking deeply "Well, I dunno,"

"_Donnie-_!"

He chuckled, realising how much he had missed doing just that… and how much he had missed his family, like this. He should have opened up a long time ago… then maybe he even would have had some more time with Raph and sensei. He looked back down into the microscope.

"All in all I'm just checking out your DNA and your genetic cells," he threw a thumb behind him to point out all the merchandises Mike didn't even know _half _the name of, if even a quarter, "taking some blood samples, finding those cells there looks strongest and then I've starved them of nutrients so that they won't begin to copy their chromosomes, what they usually does right before the cells reproduce themselves."

"Uh… whatever you said… is that bad?"

Donatello sighed and looked up, removing the document glass aside while looking for…something else –apparently it wasn't the syringe he looked for in the first place. "Yes, it's bad, 'cause if they manage to copy their chromosomes, it can cause defect in the organism." At Mike's blank expression he added "The embryo would be deformed or most likely won't survive." Mike made a silent 'O' with his mouth as he understood…somewhat.

"And then?"

"It's marvellous that you even have understood just a little from what I've said until now."

"Well, you know me," Mike said, large smile littering his face as he tilted on his chair "I'm an expert in surprising people!"

"You can say that again," Donatello mumbled as he looked for a new document glass to work on, he found one and carefully placed it into the microscope "Anyway, your cell's seems healthy and strong,"

"Well, it _is me_ that we're talking about!"

"Don't flatter yourself too much," Donatello grumbled, though a smile tucked the corner of his lips. "Beside that," he continued his lesson "I'll take an unfertilized egg cell from a normal female turtle,"

"Oh! Is she pretty?" Donatello gave him a bored, irritated look. Michelangelo rose his hands as in defence "okay okay, I'll be shutting up. Please, do continue, professor."

"She's a normal _nice looking _turtle.Maybe you want to date her?"

"Nah, she's too young too me." Mike flashed him another grin as he returned back to tilting on his chair. Donatello got a sudden lust to kick out towards one of the stool's legs, just to see him crashing down.

He found instead the utensils that he needed and made ready for his next task. Taking the glass pipette there looked alike a syringe, but its 'needle' much thinner than hair. He signed Mike to come over to take a look as he had it all ready "Just don't spit at it or breathe down at it" he told him. As his brother came over to take a look through the microscope, he inserted the tip of the pipette into the egg cell while he told his brother his every doing. "Now I'll extract this egg cell's genes, so the egg cell has no nucleus to feed the other cell –_your _cell-, that I will insert so they will be fused together. And voila!" He placed down the other pipette there now was empty for Mike's gene cells, "you got yourself a clone."

"Woow," Mike said amazed. "I didn't understand the half of it, but _that_ bro, looked cool!" Donatello rolled his eyes.

"So now the fused cell will begin to develop as an embryo, and _normally _it would be implanted into a ewe, a surrogate mother to carry the egg until it is ready to lay it, but since our embryo is also a mutant, the egg won't develop like any other normal turtle egg, since its shield will be too weak. It needs something else to feed onto as well. So therefore I have developed an artificial amniotic fluid, like in a human's uterus, so the egg will evolve like a normal turtle-egg, but then crack in the middle of the process and evolve into its finishing form in the artificial amniotic fluid, just like a normal human embryo." He pointed towards the canister with the body of a very young Raphael in it. "After the embryo is ready to get "born", I change the artificial amniotic fluid into something there looks a bit like it, but lasts much longer. The bobbles feeds the fluid so it can feed the body, just like a normal human's uterus. As it is ready to get 'born', the change of the gas into oxygen will 'train' the body to breathe and get accustomed to air, before draining the container for any fluid at all." Donatello looked up at his silent brother. "You didn't understand a word of what I just told ya, did you?"

Mike flashed him a grin. "But it sounded cool!"

Before Donatello could say anything, Leonardo, who had silently been sitting in the corner of the lab watching his own embryo in its own canister, interfered. The two others had almost forgot the presence of their third and oldest brother "I sort of get what you're saying here, Don. But after all of this… how can we be sure that we'll become… us, in those bodies?"

Donatello stood up, swatting at Mike's hands as he reached out to touch something, his expression grave and unsure. "We won't." he said honestly "Normally just before an embryo will be born, somewhat a month or two before, I think, a soul will seek down to the empty body and take place in it. That's why some embryo is dead when they are born; there hasn't been a soul there has managed to seek down into it."

"So, it's not even for certain that we'll be us, in those bodies?" Donatello shook his head slowly. Leo exhaled calmly. "Then _how _can we be sure?"

"We can't, unless we'll manage, after we pass away, to stay alert around these bodies. It's called a _pull_. Whenever a soul feels a _pull_, it knows that there's a new body ready to be born there fits just for them. Also," he added, pointing to the stones there were placed above each canister, "these stones above will help us concentrate into each of these bodies… before any other souls feels it."

"And you know all of this…how?"

'_Raph,_' he wanted to say, but couldn't. Explaining it was impossible as well, because he wouldn't know how to put it into words what he had been shown, just few weeks ago. Somehow Leo caught his answer in his brown eyes, or maybe he just understood that he couldn't explain it to him, but he nodded and didn't push it.

"The stones I got from one of our underground excavations – you remember that exploration we made about ten years ago?"

"Oh yeah," Mike said, remembering it clearly "With monsters guarding the hidden city – just like back then when we helped Quary and the others down in that underground City? I don't really remember her real name anymore; Quary sounds so much cooler anyway."

"Uh, yeah… right. Anyway, in our _latest_ exploration Raph found something down there, apparently something they used for rituals to bring back souls so they could be reborn in bodies of their own choice. Legend says that they haunted down people that they saw seemed fit to just that soul. They extracted the soul-host of the body so that the souls of their own people could enter. That way they could keep alive without having to do with kids. Children were unpredictable, they never could be sure as to were the child would turn to once they got old enough. All in all their history were nothing but a cruel bloodbath."

"Thank god that they ceased." Leonardo said.

"Thank god that we got rid of those monsters!" added Mike "They were surely giving me the chills!"

"So, what now?" Leo asked after a long break of silence.

"Now," Donatello said, as he placed the fused egg cell into the last canister – the bottom of it already filled with the artificial amniotic fluid. With a push on a button the glass door slid closed and locked "we pray, wait, hope," a push to another button and the canister was slowly, filled with more of the purple looking fluid. He turned towards his brothers after finishing up the last things and gave them a warm smile he hadn't felt for ages, a smile he never thought ever would touch his lips again "and enjoy the rest of our life with cracking skulls, crushing bones, crazy living and enjoying calm, funny, weird, out of earth moments…together…!"

"Yow-! The Mutant Ninja Turtles are gonna _blow _this city apart like they never have done before!" Michelangelo added, laughing, launching an arm in the air.

Donatello nodded. "No more experiments like these for me," he said, looking at each canister containing each a fused egg cell, the last of them containing a turtle-child's body instead "beside checking up on them and make sure that they'll live."

"They'll live," Leonardo assured, clapping his brother's shoulder "_We'll_ live."

"The Mutant Ninja Turtles will _never _perish!" Mike hollered, high on joy and adrenaline, more than happy for the three of them to be a team again…and then some when in the future, in another life, they'll be four…again… maybe five.

Leonardo hugged his brother from the side. "It's good to have you back, brother."

Donatello's smiled widened as he hugged back "It's goodto _be_ back, brother."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**To be continued**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	5. Video Log No 1

The Last Will of a Mutant Turtle

A TMNT fanfiction

by Crystalbluefox

_**December 15. 2051**_

_**Video Log No. 1**_

"_So… does it even working?"_

"_It look's old though. What is it? From the last century?"_

"_Have to give good oll' Samsung the credits for good lasting technology."_

"_Guys? Would you __**please**__ just be quiet for a moment? Ah-"_

The screen buzzed into live, illuminating the people speaking. The one of them, there looked like he was adjusting the camera so it pointed directly at him, looked like a giant humanoid green turtle. His skin a pale green, if possible, one could say that he looked like one in his forties, while his eyes wore an age much older. In the background was something looking like a living room, at each of the giant turtle's side stood two others, looking almost like the same.

"_It works. Ahem! This is our first video log ever, it's the fifteen of December 2051-"_

"_Yeah, and it's being shooting with good oll Samsung!"_ The one to the right added, posing, pointing at the camera with a sly grin.

"_Mikey, would you just shut up for a moment? Anyway, we're making this video log, just for, whoever will find this place, to know of who we once were."_

"_Man, that sounds really weird –Auch!"_

"_Thanks Leo."_ The turtle in the middle sighed relieved, the one known as Leo pulled a smile.

"_Anytime."_

"_Anyway, my name is Donatello. This, to my left, is my big brother Leonardo, and then, ehm, that's Michelangelo."_

"_The cool, the most beautiful and smartest of them all –Auww! Cut it out Leo!" _Michelangelo rubbed his neck, glaring at his smirking brother who just kept his eyes fixed at the camera's lens with a satisfied smile.

"_We… also have – or had- a fourth brother. Raphael. And a sensei, our father. Splinter. We were all mutated from being normal amphibians, many years ago, and turned, well, into this; Mutant Turtles. Beside Master Splinter –"_

"_Yeah, he was the most powerful, coolest ninja rat master ever!" _Michelangelo added in with, funny enough, no one stopping him this time and he used that rare opportunity _"He taught us like everything about ninjitsu; fighting, sneaking, hiding, climbing, tracking, balancing, using weapons, looking cool all the while we kick buts."_

"_Okay, that's enough Mike!"_

Mike only smiled good heartedly, crossing his arms.

"_Lots of things has happened, I… am trying to give our self a new chance to live, making up for our mistakes, giving our self a second chance. Maybe in a world where we are welcome and not being looked at like…monsters or aliens, 'cause we're none of that. We're just normal turtles who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time…or rather maybe at the right place at the right time?"_

"_Donnie, you're boring the shell out of whoever is gonna watch this… if they haven't already died of boredom!"_

"_Like you could do it any better?"_ Donatello challenged. Mike's grin – if possible – widened.

"_Of course I can!"_

"_Okay, I think that's enough. To the point, Donnie."_

"_Ahem, yeah, of course – I have to clip some of it out. Leonardo," Donatello said, pointing to his left "will be the one to fill you in on our background and origin, I'll add in some when about the experiments and Mike… well, he can fill you in with stuff we others haven't gotten around."_

"_Hey! That almost sound like I was doing nothing!"_ Mike protested, but the two ignored his whining.

"_This is Donatello, Michelangelo and Leonardo signing off for now."_

"_Man, that sounded scraw–" gssh!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**To be continued**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


	6. Video Log No 4

The Last Will of a Mutant Turtle

A TMNT fanfiction

by Crystalbluefox

_**December 25. 2051**_

_**Video Log No. 4**_

"_It's Christmas morning and it's time for opening our presents~," _a voice sang as the camera filmed the lair, there was indeed decorated with Christmas ornaments. The camera moved around as it moved up along some stairs, until it came to a door. A green three-fingered hand came into vision as the door were pushed open. Darkness blinded the camera, before it adjusted to the new environment. Light illuminated, showing what looked like a bedroom. The room was somewhat messy and the walls were decorated with blueprints, books, mathematic formulas, an old aged poster of the German professor Albert Einstein, and posters with newer famous professors and then some family pictures. The only desk in the room was a mess with open books and disordered papers, the basket beside it half full with crumbled paper.

The camera sought towards the dishevelled bed where a giant turtle slept, half of its body hanging halfway out of the bed, the duvet lying around him like it tried to keep him from falling out of the bed. Another arm hang over the bed's frame, head crushed into the dishevelled pillow.

"_Aww, doesn't he look cuuute."_ The cameraman exclaims, zooming fully into the sleeping face _"Sleeps just like a baby-."_ The sleeping turtle starts and shifts uneasily in the bed, a moan erupts before the eyes flickers open, clearly trying to focus. The cameraman is snickering. The turtle clasps his hand over his face and draws it down with a groan.

"_Mikey, whad ya doing thi' early in mor'n?" _the turtle slurs,clearly not fully awake… or aware of that he is being filmed.

"_Nothing_," Mike teases, prods the camera a bit closer. Chocolate brown eyes finally focus and a green hand comes up to push the camera away.

"_What ya doing with this camera up m'face?"_

"_Filming," _Mike answers as he steps back and zooms out to get a full vision of the awakening turtle, who grumbles and turns his carapace towards the camera as he mumbles something.

"_I think Donnie got a bit to much to drink yesterday~"_ Mike sings and sniggers. Donatello growls again, turns around and glares at the one behind the camera.

"_Mike, I swear, if you don't get that camera down in an instant and get your annoying loudmouthed mutant ass out of here in about five seconds, I'll strap you to a table and dissect you alive!"_

"_Oooh, someone sounds cranky today." _Mike teases and zooms further in on the angered groggy turtle _"Someone maybe shouldn't try to drink more than they can haandlee—"_

The turtle sits still on his bed, head lowered, anger clearly building up. _"Five." _

Then suddenly the terrapin leaps up and reaches out for the camera.

"_Give me that camera!" _It just barely jumps back out of his reach, and then backs away. _"Mikey!_ _Ow, my head-!"_ The turtle crumbles on the floor, cradling his head in his hands, while the camera turns around in a flash, as the cameraman runs out the door.

"_Haha! Merry Morning Christmas Donnie-boy! It's present time! Up up and go-!"_

Black.

Static electricity.

A sleeping turtle. Total picture of his peaceful face, dark blue mask still sitting lousily around the head, a different face, more mature yet still looking kind and gentle.

The sound of a snicker.

"_Wakie, wakie little Leoo,"_ Mike's voice sings out, it is clearly to hear that he is up to something. Leo is all still, mouth open as he snores soundlessly. _"Oh but Le-o-nar-do-dear, you must be all dried up in your mouth, sleeping like thaat."_ Fake care. No reaction. Camera zooms a bit out to show that the turtle is sleeping on his carapace, one hand laying lousily on the plastron. A careful calling _"Leeeooo,"_ still no reaction. A glass of water comes into vision, yet another snicker is heard, then a whisper as the camera get closer and the glass filled with water tips just the slightest above the turtles open mouth. _"I haven't had this much fun since –WHOA?!" _A hand shoots forth and grabs the hand holding the glass.

"_You weren't about to give me an early morning bath," _one eye slits open, the corner of the mouth pulls up to a grin _"were you, Mikey?"_

"_Uh, hehe. H-hi Leo. Me-merry morning Christmas. I-I was just wondering if you were thirsty or something._" The turtle sits up slowly, the grin widening as both eyes now flickers to something far behind the camera, before fixing their gaze upon the one directly behind the camera.

"_Indeed a __**Merry Christmas**__,"_

"_Just hold him there, Leo, I got the table ready,"_

"_ARGH! Don! No. No! Nonononono! Stay there. Stay there! AAARGH!"_

Black out.

…

A Kitchen desk. The camera turns around, films the ceiling, the walls until the fumbling stops and focuses on a face very close, Leonardo looks directly into the camera, his smile sinister.

"_Now dear watchers, this is what will happen when you wanna make a prank on a half awake turtle with a slight hangover." _Camera turns around before focusing on the kitchen table, where a giant turtle is strapped too. At the chair beside the table sits Donatello, eating some candy.

"_You're so mean, both of you!" _Mike whines, as he tries to get free, the camera gets closer and its bearer sits down very close, starts eating his own portion again. _"Don't do this to me!"_

"_If there's something there can break god old Mikey –even now-, it's eating goodies right up in his face,"_ explains the cameraman with a snicker, while Donnie leans in very close to his brother's face and eats a piece of chocolate veeery slowly. Mike trashes, screams and curses them both.

"_Mmm,"_ Donnie moans loudly, licking his lips _"you should taste how soft it is, the texture, the delicious cream inside, I think its strawberry."_ He says before putting the rest of the chocolate into his mouth, chewing it loudly. Mike whines.

"_And especially this one with blueberry inside of it, so fresh yet so sweet,"_

"_Argh! Leo! Not you too! How dare you! How dare you!"_

Leo chuckles as he zooms fully into his brother's tortured face, before zooming just the slightest out and moves up to film the face of a grinning Donatello.

"_Relax," _Leo chuckles _"You just be glad that it's not a cranky __**Raph**__ that you woke up."_

Donatello snickers _"Yeah, he would have eaten __**your **__share of candy as well."_

"_Right up in your face."_

Donatello nods. Michelangelo stills. Pauses.

"_So… you're not eating __**my **__share?"_ Michelangelo asks hopefully.

"_Nope!"_

Silence. Donatello looks directly up into the camera, one side of the mouth pulling further up.

"_You done?"_

"_I'm done."_ Leo response.

"_Then lets start on Mikey's share."_

"_I'm in for it."_

"_No. No! NOOO! Not MY CANDYYY!"_

"_Merry Christmas, dearest Mikey!" _the two turtles sings out, before shutting the camera and everything turns black to the sound of another turtle's desperate horrified cries.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**To be continued**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.


End file.
